


Through The Darkness There Is Light

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Image Comics, The Wicked + The Divine
Genre: Afterlife, Bittersweet, Crying, Denial, Embrace, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Reunions, Sad, Spoilers, post death, post wicked + the divine # 11, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> After the click there was darkness and she woke up to light </em>
  <br/>
  <em> Spoilers for The Wicked + The Divine 11 </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through The Darkness There Is Light

_Laura_

It's a whisper that floats around my ear, humming my name again and again. Light with a touch of huskiness, it guides me through the darkness.

_Laura_

I recognize who's calling me. I feel my hand shake by my side as I attempt to reach out and hold on. My heart still and lifeless, lifts.

_Laura_

I open my eyes and I see her staring down at me. She looks the same just as I saw her last. Dressed in the crisp white suit that looked as good as new despite the cigarette stains on the sleeves. Golden blonde hair that fell to her ears with a smoky black streak on the right side. Mischievous blue eyes that gaze down mournfully at me. 

"Luci," I start, breaking into a smile. "You--"

But she pulls me into a hug before I can say anything else. Her face is close to my neck. Her hands grip my back.

"Laura," she breathes. She leans back and takes a good look at me. She cups my face and stares into my eyes. A tear falls from the corner of her eye.

"I never thought I'd see you again," I say.

"You weren't supposed to."

It still hasn't sunk in that I died. A part of me wants to believe that the blow that Ananke gave me was fake. That I'd live out the rest of my days as a goddess, entertaining and inspiring others just like The Pantheon did for me. But seeing Luci here in front of me, tears streaming down her face, clinging to me, forces me to face the hard cold truth.

"They did this to you," she sobs. "They fucking _did_ this to you!"

My arms wrap around her. I'm crying too.

"There's nothing you could have done," I tell her.

"I wanted to protect you. If I was alive--"

We're both at a loss for words. We sit there, rocking back and forth, lamenting our deaths. 

She kisses me. My forehead, cheeks, lips, hair. I shiver as I feel her lips against me, puckering up mine to press against her skin. I taste a warmth on my mouth as our lips meet. It's like fire and I feel it bubble inside me as our kiss deepens. 

I don't want to let go of her. I thought I lost her forever.

When she breaks off, her eyes are still closed. She blinks back the last of her tears and she opens her eyes again. Her lips part.

"I'm glad you're here with me."

Luci smiles. She's beautiful when she smiles.

We embrace again. I kiss her head and whisper in her ear:

"I don't think I've met anyone who's touched my life more than you."

"Is this a love confession?" She coyly asks.

"Maybe," I laugh.

We stand up. She takes my hand.

"Come along now," she says. "We have eternity don't we?" 

We walk off into the dark.


End file.
